


Second Door on the Left

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Dean's willing to beg for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Door on the Left

The door is barely closed when Castiel presses Dean against the wall and drops to his knees, smooth and graceful and fucking _glorious_.

Dean feels like he's been hard for hours, days, for fucking eternity. Been hard since he watched Cas sweep through the demons that had had them surrounded in righteous anger. He'd been terrifying and he'd been beautiful and he'd been _Dean's_. And it had taken them too long to get back to the motel, too long to get rid of the people that had wanted to know what happened out there, if they were okay. Too long to get to here and now and _alone_.

"Tell me what you want." Cas's voice is low, careful. "Tell me what you need--"

Dean reaches out, his fingers pressing against Cas's cheek. "Cas, please--"

Because Dean's willing to beg for this, willing to beg to get Cas's lips around him, hot and wet and fucking perfect.

"Please--"

The word is still fading from the air when Cas moves, fingers undoing Dean's jeans and releasing his hard cock.

"Oh, god, _Cas--_ "

And then Cas is there, his mouth on Dean's cock and his hands on Dean's thighs.

There's a dull thud as Dean's head hits the wall, and there's a pain there, sharp and sudden, but it's drowned out by Cas, drowned out by the tongue swirling over his cockhead and the careful scrape of teeth across skin.

"Cas--" Dean knows that there should be other words, words like _yes_ and _please_ and _now_ , but they're stuck in his throat. So he replaces words with touch, replaces _need_ and _want_ and _mine_ with fingers running over Cas's face, through Cas's hair.

" _Fuck--_ " Dean's fingers clench, tugging at Cas's hair as Cas takes him in to the root, nose nudging at Dean's stomach. And Dean's never been so grateful for Cas's lack of gag reflex, never been so grateful as his cock slides down Cas's throat, his balls against Cas's chin.

Cas is looking at him, just _looking_ at him, blue meeting green, as he smiles, fucking _smiles_ , around Dean's cock and _swallows_.

The warmth curls in Dean's belly, spreading through him as Cas moves, teeth and lips and tongue and throat pushing Dean closer to the edge. He can't help but thrust, can't help moving further into the furnace of Cas's mouth. And Cas takes it. On his knees with Dean's cock in his mouth and looking at Dean like he's surrounded by the very will of Heaven.

And the heat inside Dean finally breaks. His grip on Cas's hair tightens, strands pulled between his fingers as he comes, emptying himself into Cas and trusting that his angel will catch him as he falls.


End file.
